


We're happy

by aceofhearts88



Category: Glee
Genre: I saw one scene of the premiere due to a friend linking me the video and I got tempted, Not Klaine Friendly, Please Don't Kill Me, from someone who doesn't watch Glee anymore, season six premiere reaction drabble, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reaction to a bar scene from the season six premiere, a what if scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're happy

„Please don't let it be Sebastian Smythe.“

Kurt's thought has barely had time to fester in his mind before he can see someone pushing his way through the crowd from the corner of his eye and whoever it is seems to be heading right towards them. And he can see the exact moment that Blaine spots him, because his whole face lights up and he smiles so happy and delighted, so glowing like Kurt hadn't seen him in over a year.

And he has no doubts about who this person is that is coming towards them, it must be the mystery new boyfriend, Blaine angles his body away from him so quickly that it almost gives him a whipflash.

And then he hears a voice he hadn't heard in years, a voice he had honestly hoped to never ever hear again in his lifetime on this earth.  
„Hey, I'm sorry I'm late.”, brunet hair appeared in his vision, shorter than the last time he had seen him, gelled back slightly, and he is grinning like the sun itself has risen in front of him when he looks at Blaine. He comes around the table to stand next to him and leans down to gently kiss his cheek, and Kurt wants to throw up.

Sebastian Smythe pulls up a chair and sits down next to Blaine who is immediately so drawn to him that Kurt feels thrown back a couple of years, the former Dalton boy doesn't seem to notice him while he continues to smile at the smaller curly haired boy, “Nick didn't realize I was on my way to meet you, he kept on thinking I was making up excuses to dodge him, took Jeff interfering to finally let me go.“, and both of them rolled their eyes so synchronized in fake played annoyance that the only thing Kurt can think of is he truly lost Blaine.

Because he had never looked this happy with him. Not since leaving Dalton.

“Kurt...”, Blaine then hesitantly brings the attention back to him and Kurt feels himself choking up when green eyes land on him, and the happiness in them gets slapped into his face, “Well, you know Sebastian.”

“Hummel.”, Sebastian greets him pleasantly and there is nothing in him anymore of the ever smirking pest that he was in high school and Kurt tries to desperately to get angry, but he can't, because he fucked it up, he pushed Blaine away, he ruined their relationship, he made Blaine unhappy, and Sebastian had saved him.

“Sebastian, a surprise to see you again. Expected you to attend some fancy college.”, if it sounds even half as snappish as it does inside Kurt's own mind, no one shows it, Sebastian smiles at him, Blaine's lovesick eyes are fixed on the taller boy's face.

“I am getting a teaching degree in Columbus, economy and math. If you're a true Dalton boy, you never stray far from home anymore once you graduated.”, green eyes smile fondly down at Blaine who blushes almost, “Nick, Jeff and I are working towards taking over some teaching positions at Dalton when we're done with school. Jeff already came back to coach the Lacrosse team, and Nick and I are helping Blaine with the Warblers now. I must say though I never expected you to be back home.”, spoken in a voice that is only curious, not judging and Kurt can feel a panic attack lurking at the back of his skull.

You lost him, his mind says, you could have been happy with him, but you were greedy, you wanted more and now you have nothing left.

“It's been a tough ride. I came back with help Rachel with the New Directions.”, Sebastian smiles in response and curls an arm around Blaine, pulling him closer and Blaine lets his head fall against his shoulder, trust, so much trust between them, “So, how did you two meet again?”

Sebastian and Blaine share a long look and then laugh quietly, and it's Blaine who answers, “Wes's birthday party a couple of months ago. We had both gotten out of relationships and we got to talk.”, Sebastian took over then and they already completed each other's sentences so easily, “Got to talk about high school and things that happened and it just clicked. We went on some dates and then made it official. We're happy.”

Kurt pushes himself from his chair and to his feet when he feels the tears starting to burn his eyes, “Excuse me for a second, I have to use the restroom.”, and he stumbles off quite ungracefully, daring to look over his shoulder once he is some feet away, and he hopes to see Blaine's worried eyes following him. But all he gets to see is Blaine having pushed his face against Sebastian's chest and Sebastian leaning down to kiss his hair.

We're happy.


End file.
